


Scared?

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Gen, Humor, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Am I supposed to be scared of you?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 8





	Scared?

A very sleepy ex-winter soldier trudged into the kitchen, only to be met with:

“We’re out of coffee.”

Bucky turned and glared at Sam, who was sitting at the island with a cup, until Sam looked up, completely unbothered.

“What? **Am I supposed to be scared of you?** Man, I've seen you when you’re cranky, I can take you.” Sam took another sip and got up to go, calling over his shoulder, “Besides, Tony’s the one who finished the pot. And I'm pretty sure you can scare him.”

Bucky watched him leave, then let out a quiet huff of laughter.


End file.
